You Belong With Me
by Hyun Akuma
Summary: It's hard, too hard to make you love and miss me. But I will always try to do that ... cause you belong with me.


_Ceklek…_

Dengan wajah yang tertekuk sedih, ia menutup pintu loker kecil miliknya. Iris sehitam permata oniks itu menatap sayu foto seorang gadis cantik yang tersimpan begitu pribadi dalam loker bututnya, sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan loker penuh dengan barang-barang yang cukup terawat itu.

Sejurus kemudian, bibirnya membentuk senyuman miris. Diliriknya puluhan–bahkan ratusan–geng berbeda karakter yang sedang menatapnya penuh sinis.

Kelihatannya keberadaannya disini tak pernah diinginkan siapapun.

Sedetik usai menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali membetulkan letak kacamata hitam minusnya yang berbingkai amat besar itu, dan melirik kesana-kemari guna mencari tempat _tongkrongan _yang cukup aman sebelum bel benar-benar berbunyi pertanda waktu masuk tiba.

Pandangan dinginnya yang semula terarah pada balkon luas dan sepi yang terletak di pojok kanan sekolahnya, kini terarah pada sesosok gadis mungil yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Wajahnya mendadak sulit berekspresi melihat tatapan gadis bertubuh tinggi namun kurus yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, serasa lebih kencang dari degupan jantung yang biasanya ia alami seperti biasanya.

Sedikit lengkungan manis terbentuk dari sepasang bibir merahnya, ia tampak senang dengan reaksi riang yang diberikan sang gadis.

"Hai! Kelihatannya kau lelah ya, Gaara-_kun_?"

Dan kelihatannya ia baru sadar kalau yang disapa sang gadis bukanlah ia.

Melainkan sesosok populer yang tengah berdiri tegap tepat di belakangnya.

.

**You Belong With Me **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasuHina**

**Warning : Fic ini buruk dalam bagian apapun. Sekian.**

.

Kalau memang ada mesin waktu, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menggunakannya sekarang juga untuk mengembalikannya ke masa kemarin.

Sebab, kalau malam kemarin ia tidak tidur diatas jam dua belas malam, ia takkan selemas dan sekantuk ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kantung matamu menebal, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke yang hampir saja tertidur diatas mejanya sendiri, mendadak terbangun dan melirik seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah melepas ranselnya dan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Kelihatannya ia mulai kuatir dengan kantung mata Sasuke yang semakin menebal akhir-akhir ini.

"A-ano … kemarin aku tidur larut malam, Hyuuga-_san_."

Sontak, Sasuke bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya yang sudah berantakan sejak ia berangkat sekolah tadi. Ia pun mencoba tersenyum sesopan mungkin di hadapan gadis cantik yang katanya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan terhormat itu.

"Hum … _baka_, apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai seperti itu?" tanya Hinata seraya mengambil buku fisika dari dalam ransel ungu mudanya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Dikucek dahulu matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, "Tahu saja kalau sekarang aku selalu melakukan Kebut Belajar Semalam."

Hinata terkikik sebentar. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang kadang lupa waktu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan buku pelajaran.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ekor mata oniksnya melirik isi buku fisika Hinata, senyumnya pun berubah menjadi seringai tipis. Kelihatannya gadis manis yang satu ini lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah fisika, dan tahu saja kalau tugas rumah semacam itu diajari oleh guru paling _killer _se-Konoha, Asuma-_sensei_.

"Kau ini, tugas rumah sebanyak itu tidak kau kerjakan ya?" tegur Sasuke, membuat pipi Hinata yang masih sulit mengerjakan beberapa soal menjadi memanas menahan malu. "A-ano … kadang, aku selalu lupa waktu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan komputer. Hehe," balas Hinata dengan cengiran halusnya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Diliriknya jam dinding di kelasnya, yang masih menunjukkan bahwa sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk menyegarkan otak gadis bungsu Hyuuga yang satu ini.

"Sini," perintah Sasuke seraya merebut buku fisika Hinata, tentunya dengan sikap yang lebih sopan dan terkesan bercanda.

"E-eh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata kaget, ketika tahu buku fisikanya diambil tanpa izin oleh Sasuke dan dibawanya keluar kelas. Di kemudian waktu, Sasuke tak membalas satu kata pun. Terpaksa gadis itu keluar dengan membawa alat tulisnya juga, tentunya ia juga sedikit bingung melihat perangai Sasuke hari ini. Terkadang murung, terkadang sedih, terkadang juga senang. _Mood _seorang Uchiha memang mudah berubah semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Uchiha-_san_, dasar ja–" Hinata sulit meneruskan kata-katanya, melihat Sasuke yang sedang asyik mempelajari soal-soal sulit dalam buku fisikanya yang masih kosong.

Ia pun mulai mendekati Sasuke dan melirik apa yang sedang Sasuke perhatikan secara serius kali ini.

Dan _wow, _ternyata Sasuke Uchiha terlihat lebih tampan tanpa kacamata, huh?

"Sini, kuajari satu soal dan kau harus mengerti sesudahnya ya," tegur Sasuke dengan wajah ceria, sambil menulis satu soal sulit yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan pemikiran yang selalu cepat dan begitu mudah. Detik demi detik, ia pun mulai memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada Hinata tentang soal yang dibuatnya barusan. Kelihatan jelas kemudahan soal itu dari wajah Hinata yang jelas-jelas sudah mengartikan ia mengerti mengenai soal-soal yang sudah menjadi tugas rumah dari Asuma-_sensei_.

"Baiklah, kukerjakan tugas rumahnya dulu ya."

Sasuke tersenyum bangga, melihat Hinata yang dari hari ke hari menjadi semakin dekat dengannya. Setidaknya, ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi kerabatnya ketika ia sedang susah maupun senang kan?

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang teman yang sedang keluar dengan gaya mesranya.

#

.

.

"Hari ini kita jadi nonton bioskop bareng kan, Gaara-_kun_?"

.

.

#

Sasuke tertegun. Hei, perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit semakin lama ia mendengar dan mengingat kata-kata manis barusan?

"Ck, _baka teme_."

Mengajak nonton seorang gadis? _Ahai, _kelihatannya Sasuke tak pernah menang dalam hal semacam itu dibanding Gaara.

"Uchiha-_san_? Kau melamunkan apa?"

"E … a … e-enggak ada, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Hu'um, dasar pembual."

"_Hn_."

~23-6 28-3~

.

"Nah, kelihatannya tugas rumah kali ini terlaksana dengan baik ya."

Pria dengan janggut tipis dan tembakau pendek yang selalu terselip di mulutnya itu tampak bangga dengan nilai-nilai dari tugas rumah anak didiknya di kelas 12-1. Meski ada beberapa nilai yang kurang dari standar nilai kelulusan siswa, itu tak masalah. Tidak semua anak didiknya memiliki kapasitas nilai yang tinggi, kan?

"Dan kau satu-satunya lelaki peraih nilai tertinggi disini, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Diliriknya Asuma yang tampak senang dengan hasil kerjanya yang memang ia kerjakan secara individual itu.

"Apa-apaan sih si Uchiha itu? Ingin pamer nilai disini? Dasar nggak modal."

_Deg!_

Lelaki tampan itu tampak heran dengan kata-kata kasar semua siswa 12-1 yang diarahkan khusus untuknya. Dengan rasa takut yang sedikit memudar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya seantero kelasnya. Dan, _great_. Ia tak pernah lepas dari belasan tatapan sinis yang tak pernah suka dengan hasil kerjanya itu. Dan–hei, apa-apaan manusia sinis itu? Kelihatannya mereka dari kalangan bodoh yang kalah pintar dengan kalangan rajin semacam Sasuke ya? Haha, kasihan.

_Tap._

Ekor mata Sasuke yang berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura, tampak agak lega. Kelihatannya Sakura yang mendengar perihal nilai fisikanya yang tertinggi di kelasnya itu, seolah tak pernah menganggap hal itu aneh. Malah, mungkin Sakura-lah satu-satunya gadis populer di sekolahnya yang terlihat bangga dengan apapun yang diraih Sasuke, tentu saja setelah Hinata.

"Kau menatap apa, hah?" tanya seorang pemuda galak yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan klorofil pucatnya tajam.

"Haaah … maaf kalau tatapanku tak kau sukai, Sabaku-_san_," balas Sasuke singkat, lalu kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Asuma. Seolah dengan menatap Asuma-lah ia bisa lebih tenang daripada harus menatap pandangan sinis dari–hampir–seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Diluar dugaan, Hinata yang menatap itu tampak heran dengan keduanya.

_Gaara dan Sasuke … keduanya memang sulit dimengerti ya?_

~23-6 28-3~

.

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Asuma yang tengah menghapus papan tulis, mengangguk-angguk paham usai mendengar bel istirahat yang berdentang di sepenjuru Konoha _High School_. Ia pun menaruh penghapus papan tulisnya diatas meja guru, dan merapikan alat tulisnya diatas meja guru yang tampak berantakan. Dipandanginya sekitar empat puluh siswa yang sudah berdiri dan saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan jam pelajaran padanya.

"Nah, pelajaranku selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kelompok tadi ya, kumpulkan minggu depan."

Sasuke tersenyum riang. Dirapikannya buku-buku fisika diatas mejanya, kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam ranselnya sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Dan–tunggu, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bisa seceria ini? Terlalu jarang bagi anggota keluarga Uchiha untuk menampilkan wajah gembiranya, termasuk juga untuk Sasuke.

Yaps, sebelum pelajaran Asuma benar-benar habis, Asuma memang sempat membagi sekitar sepuluh kelompok di kelas 12-1 yang masing-masing diisi tiga anggota dan satu ketua.

Tebak apa yang Asuma katakan dalam tugas kelompok itu?

"Nah, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau akan bergabung dengan kelompok tiga, dimana terdapat Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Ketuai kelompok ini olehmu ya, Sasuke."

Tentunya Sasuke senang bukan main ketika tahu ia sekelompok dengan Sakura, kan?

"Hei, jangan harap sekelompok dengan Sakura bisa memberi dampak baik buatmu, Sasuke."

Yah, tidak sedikit orang yang tak menyukai keputusan Asuma tadi.

"Hu'um, aku tahu kau menyukainya dan aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatmu cemburu kok," jelas Sasuke dengan tatapan oniks menusuknya pada Gaara. Mendengar peringatan Gaara yang membuat Sasuke muak, membuat Sasuke kembali menutup kotak bekalnya dan memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya di balkon sepi sebelah kelasnya.

"Haha, kuperingatkan ya. Mana ada gadis populer yang bisa jadian dengan lelaki culun? Kau terlalu ditipu film-film murahan, Uchiha."

_Yeah, aku paling benci cacian seperti itu._

.

.

#

.

.

Niat Sasuke untuk sarapan di balkon kecil sebelah kelasnya batal berkat hadirnya kelompok _football _sekelasnya yang sedang asyik melahap bekal pagi mereka di tempat yang sedang Sasuke tuju.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. Daripada menerima cacian mentah dari belasan anggota _football _berhati busuk itu, akan lebih baik jika ia makan bekal paginya di balkon pagi paling ujung yang meski terkesan suram tetap nyaman baginya.

_Tlak._

Usai membuka tutup bekalnya, Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Ibunya–yang secara resmi adalah seorang penjahit pakaian–membuatkannya sekotak nasi panas yang masih lengket dan potongan kecil kentang goreng diatasnya dan omelet sayur yang masih hangat di sampingnya. Kelihatannya sang bunda begitu kreatif membuatkan bekal pagi untuk anak bungsunya.

"Yah, _itadakimasu_!" serunya pelan, kemudian mulai memasukkan nasi panas campur omeletnya yang dijepit di sepasang sumpit plastik kuning miliknya. Hu'um, _oishi_!

Sasuke masih menikmati bekal paginya dengan ceria, ketika menyadari Sakura yang sedang bercanda dengan Ino dan Karin.

Coba lihat wajah Sasuke sekarang. Senyumnya makin tidak jelas melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama kedua sahabatnya. Haaah … melihat Sakura dan menjadi _stalker_-nya sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu ya, Uchiha?

"Kalau kau mau mengajaknya bicara, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan membuka kesempatan itu kok."

"UHUK!"

Sasuke yang sedang meminum botol air minumnya, mendadak tersedak usai mendengar sapaan yang ditujukan dari seseorang di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat, ia menutup kembali botol minumnya dan menepuk-tepuk dadanya agar makanan yang tersedak itu cepat tercerna seperti semula. Haaah … _baka_, siapa sih yang mencoba membuat Sasuke seperti itu? _Kuso_.

Sasuke yang masih mengelap bekas makan paginya dengan tisu itu, melirik lelaki tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan kotak bekal paginya yang masih penuh tanpa tersentuh.

"Sai?"

"Kelihatannya aku pantas menjadi hantu, ya? Mudah sekali bagi kau kaget karenaku."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "A-ah … sejak tadi tak ada yang mengajakku bicara, jadi aku kaget saat tahu ada yang berbicara tepat di belakangku. Ternyata kau," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan, seraya menutup kotak bekal paginya dan merapikan alat-alat makannya. Rapi sudah Sasuke sekarang.

Dari semua lelaki yang tak menyukai Sasuke, Sai merupakan satu-satunya lelaki yang tampak tenang saja dengan adanya Sasuke di sekolahnya. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan ia satu-satunya lelaki yang cukup dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Begitu …" balas Sai singkat, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan paham Sasuke. "Err … aku permisi ke kelas ya, maaf meninggalkanmu."

"Eh, tunggu!"

Sasuke yang baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendadak duduk kembali setelah mendengar suruhan mendadak Sai. Ditatapnya Sai dengan heran, "Kenapa?"

Sai pun membuka tutup bekal paginya sebentar, kemudian melirik Sasuke, "Temani aku sarapan selagi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia pun menaruh kembali kotak bekal paginya dan duduk kembali di depan Sai yang masih asyik dengan kudapan paginya yang berupa dua potong sandwich tipis dengan guyuran _mayonaise _diatasnya. "Hum … jadi, sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengannya?" tanya Sai pelan, seraya melirik Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis dengan sarapannya yang belum selesai bersama Karin dan Ino.

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget, mendengar pertanyaan Sai yang secara tak langsung ia tujukan pula pada Sakura. Ia pun menekuk wajahnya seolah sulit menjawab pertanyaan Sai barusan.

Gantian Sai yang mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang kelihatannya sedang kebingungan.

"Apa pertanyaanku su–"

"A-aku hanya kagum, bukan tertarik atau menyukainya."

Sai tertegun. Matanya menatap heran Sasuke, seakan tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan bohong. Mana ada sih lelaki yang bisa-bisanya tersenyum tak jelas kalau hanya melihat gadis yang ia kagumi? Tentu tidak.

"Ck, bisa-bisanya kau berbohong pada temanmu sendiri?"

Usai menghabiskan dua potong sandwichnya, lelaki yatim piatu itu merapikan alat makannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, yang entah kenapa menjadi diam semenjak ditanya oleh Sai.

"Menjadi lebih baik dari Gaara, hanya itu kuncinya, Sasuke."

.

.

#

_Hn, Gaara? Aku benci nama itu._

_#_

_._

_._

"Kau mengatakannya seolah menganggap hal itu mudah kulakukan, Sai."

"Memang."

~23-6 28-3~

.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam sejak usai istirahat pertama tadi.

Dan hal aneh seperti inilah yang kadang membuat Hinata harus berpikir ulang jika ia bisa menebak berapa cepat _mood _Sasuke bisa berubah.

"Hn? Kau kenapa? Pelajaran Anko-_sensei _setelah ini tidak sulit, kok."

Mata oniks itu menatap lavender cerah yang sedang menelaah soal demi soal dalam buku matematika miliknya. Oniks redup itu pun terpejam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bukan karena itu, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata yang masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku pelajaran yang paling diminatinya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung," jawab Sasuke bohong–lagi–.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan sekitar sepuluh latihan dari buku matematikanya, ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura diam-diam. Bibirnya membentuk lekukan ke bawah, membentuk senyuman miris.

_Hah, Sasuke …_

_Kelihatannya kau tak pernah peka dalam urusan cinta, ya?_

.

~23-6 28-3~

Diantara ratusan siswa yang mulai memadati bagian dekat gerbang Konoha High School sepulang sekolah, sepasang teman yang terlihat akrab itu tampak canggung dengan keadaan mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Gaara lemah, seraya menaruh ranselnya diatas jok panjang sepeda motornya.

"Apa?" balas Sakura ketus, tanpa sekali pun berharap bisa bertemu mata dengan sang sobat.

"Ba-barusan aku dapat telepon dari ibuku, ia bilang sekarang aku harus segera pulang karena urusan ayahku yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit. Ja-jadi … aku tak bisa bekerja kelompok bersamamu. Go-gomen …"

"Ya, iya. Ngerti kok," balas Sakura pendek, seraya berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura!" seru Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Sejauh ini kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun kok, jadi tak usah minta maaf!" seru Sakura, membalas pula seruan Gaara dari kejauhan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, hanya menyisakan deruan gas motor Gaara yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai meninggalkan pekarangan sekolahnya.

"Ck, Gaara-_kun _jahat!"

Dengan mata memerah yang hampir ingin menangis, Sakura menunduk. Dirinya masih setia menunggu di tempat parkir sepeda motor, seakan ia sanggup menunggu Gaara meski pun harus melawan angin malam.

"Selalu saja mengingkari janji! Pantas pacarnya sedikit!" ejek Sakura kesal, seraya menendang tong sampah besi yang berada di sampingnya hingga jatuh dan meluber semua isinya.

"Gaara-_kun _jah–"

"Haruno-_san_? Sabaku-_san_ tidak bersamamu?"

Sakura yang hendak berteriak kencang seantero sekolahnya itu, seketika menghentikan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika mendengar sapaan sopan dan ramah dari lelaki berkacamata bingkai kotak di sampingnya. Sontak, ia bangkit dan menghapus cercahan air mata yang mulai memanas dan mencair di pipi putihnya.

"E … a-ano … dia, tadi ada urusan. Ja-jadi nggak bisa kerja kelompok bareng," ucap Sakura seadanya, seraya merapikan letak rambutnya yang berantakan di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia pun melirik polos Sakura yang sepertinya habis menangis sebelum ia kemari.

"Gimana dengan Hinata? Kemana dia?" tanya Sakura seraya memencarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari dimana keberadaan salah satu teman sebangku Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia melirik seorang gadis indigo yang tengah berjalan keluar dari sekolah dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Ia demam, bibirnya sampai memucat begitu," balas Sasuke dengan wajah kasihan. Ekor mata Sakura pun melirik kearah apa yang dilirik Sasuke, menatap Hinata yang tengah berlari dengan wajah pucat dan perut yang ia pegang seraya meringis. Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham begitu melihat bukti yang sudah terlihat di depan matanya, sekitar lima detik kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan dinding megah teras sekolah.

"Jadi, apa mau diundur tugas sekolahnya?" tanya Sasuke ramah, seraya menatap bola mata Sakura dengan pandangan penasaran.

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Kalau diingat-ingat, hanya hari inilah–hari Senin–dimana ia bisa berkegiatan bebas seperti sekarang. Sementara dari hari Selasa hingga Rabu, ia sama sekali tak punya waktu luang akibat bimbingan belajar tambahannya yang ditambah-beratkan semenjak ia naik ke kelas dua belas. Dan seingatnya–lagi–, tugas praktek fisika berkelompok yang diberikan Asuma-_sensei _harus dikumpulkan pada hari Kamis.

Dan ia merupakan gadis cantik yang tak mau memiliki nilai jelek hanya karena kemalasannya itu.

"Jangan," jawab Sakura pendek. Sasuke yang tengah memainkan kedua kakinya diatas lantai teras sekolah, sontak menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan melirik Sakura dengan pandangan kaget. "Jangan? Berarti tetap belajar kelompok hari ini? Ta-tapi … Hyuuga dan Sabaku kan nggak bisa datang, masa kita har–"

"Ya, begitulah. Kita belajar berdua saja, sekarang. Di rumahmu."

_Deg!_

#

.

.

And now, I know the truth. And I love it.

.

.

#

Pipi Sasuke semerah tomat, ketika Sakura mengujarkan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Belajar berdua … bersama Sakura … dan … hanya berdua?

Oh, Sasuke benar-benar butuh tamparan sekarang juga.

_Hei, ini sama sekali bukan mimpi, kan?_

.

.

**The End or To Be Continue?**

**Vote it.**

**.**

_**Sorry and Thank You~**_

_**Hyun Akuma.**_

_**.**_

_**Saran, kritik, flame, apapun?**_

_**Put it to the review box!**_

_**.**_


End file.
